Dulce Convivencia
by Suigin Walker
Summary: La visita de un familiar puede traer desastres si no eres precavido, pero ¿Que tipo de desastres podria traer la hermana de Miranda Lotto?


Disclamer: -man no es de mi propiedad lo mismo que el tiempo de la historia y el entorno, los personajes no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, el único personaje que realmente es mío, es Clarisa Lotto –Un OC del Fanfic De Cartas Lejanas-Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Dulce Convivencia**

_**Prologo**_

Miró a través del cristal de la ventana del tren. Los verdes prados que se admiraban por la ventana, eran asombrosamente tranquilizantes, tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo.

-Señorita, su boleto por favor-pidió amablemente un hombre de uniforme.

La joven de cabello liso, atado en una trenza, extendió su mano y le dio el boleto al hombre, quien le sonrió y desapareció de su vista, tras pedir los boletos al resto de los pasajeros. El brillo del sol filtrándose por el cristal iluminó sus cabellos cafés oscuros, al igual que sus ojos que tenían una tonalidad exacta a la de su cabellera. En ese momento, elevó la vista.

-Miranda…-musitó con un toque de alegría-Sólo espera, pronto te llevarás una sorpresa-pronunció divertida, mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en los rosados labios adheridos a la piel pálida.

-&-

Mientras tanto en la Orden Oscura, las cosas trataban de calmarse tras el incidente de la desaparición del General Cross Marian y la adhesión de un nuevo miembro: Timothy, el niño ladrón. Así mismo cada quien trataba de volver a su rutina diaria y olvidarse de los oscuros pensamientos que les estuvieran atormentando. La mayoría lo hacía comiendo un poco de la comida de Jerry, el chef de la orden, quien sonreía tan abiertamente que por un momento daba la sensación de que nada hubiese cambiado.

Bueno casi nada.

-Regresa acá, maldito conejo-gritó Kanda

Kanda Yuu, perseguía al joven aprendiz de Bookman, por todo el comedor de la orden con su fiel "espada Mugen", lista para cortar en pedacitos al chico pelirrojo. El motivo posiblemente se debiera a que el conejo de la orden hubiera hecho alguna estupidez que irritó al joven samurái japonés.

En ese momento Allen Walker esquivó varias estocadas y ataques enviados por parte de Kanda, luego de que Lavi pasará de largo por su dirección, sin embargo su comida no tuvo la misma suerte. En el piso se encontraban restos de vajillas, además de lo que hasta hace unos momentos era la comida del chico de cabellos blancos.

-&-

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por un largo rato, examinando cada aspecto de la ciudad, buscaría un lugar para alojarse más tarde, por momentos sólo quería descubrir en dónde estaba la base de la Orden Oscura. Su hermana no había dado muchos detalles en sus cartas, y luego recordó que posiblemente al ser una exorcista, tenía prohibido brindar ese tipo de información a cualquiera.

Sus ojos cafés se fijaron en una taberna donde había unos hombres encapuchados bebiendo alegremente. Entró sin importarle su propia seguridad, una de las meseras de la taberna la acompañó hasta la barra, al parecer la mesera sabía muy bien cómo tratar a clientes femeninos en un bar donde varios borrachos podrían propasarse.

-Es muy de tarde-dijo la mesera

-Enserió, no me había dado cuenta-respondió como si hubiera salido de un trance-Lo que pasa es que he estado buscando a mi hermana que vive aquí-respondió para hacer surgir un tema de conversación, no le gustaba el silencio.

-Ya veo, pero por favor asegúrese de no entrar aquí por la noche-dijo la mesera con una sonrisa ligera y un tono de voz teñido con algo de reproche, pero en son de broma-La mayoría de los hombres, vienen a estas horas y no es conveniente que una jovencita este sola-dijo la mesera mientras se ponía a sacar lustre a una copa-¿Deseas ordenar algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa y tono amable en sus frases.

-Me gustaría una cerveza, la más fuerte que tenga por favor-pidió, mientras veía distraída una mesa vacía en el local.

Al verla con tanto detenimiento, su mente trajo a ella recuerdos de su vida infantil e inocente, momentos que compartió con su hermana mayor.

_Había dos niñas comiendo en una mesa, cada una sentada frente a la otra y mirando con detenimiento sus platos, en los cuales se encontraba algo que parecía ser un trozo de carne quemado tanto, que la carne había adquirido un color negruzco, como el carbón._

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-dijo atropelladamente una y otra vez la mayor de las niñas._

_-Descuida, __sé__ que te esforzaste mucho en cocinarme esto-dijo sonriendo la menor de las pequeñas._

_La menor de las niñas, con cabello largo y liso de color café, cortó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca. La otra, que tenía el cabello ondulado del mismo tono que la menor, miraba con atención a su hermana, esperando ansiosa el veredicto._

_-Esta espectacular-dijo la menor sonriendo abiertamente-Deberías cocinar más seguido hermana-__comentó__mientras entusiasta cortaba otro pedazo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca._

_-Me __alegro de__ que te allá gustado, Clarisa-dijo sonriente la chef._

_-Como no gustarme, si mi hermana Miranda__,__ la hizo para mí-dijo feliz con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

-Aquí tiene, su cerveza-comunico la chica de la taberna-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó al notar que estaba sumergida en sus propias memorias.

-Ah-pronunció distraída-ah sí, lo lamento, es que estaba recordando-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

En ese preciso instante, vio por el rabillo del ojo a unos hombres, con unos uniformes militares algo extraños, al parecer pertenecían a algún ejercito o fuerza armada, mas sin embargo estaban tan borrachos que la gente pudiera bien confundirlos con simples vagos. Como esos hombres no eran de su interés decidió ignorarlos pero, se retractó en cuanto escuchó algo que era de su interés.

-Esos Exorcistas hip, son una verdadera molestia hip-dijo uno de los soldados rojo por el efecto del alcohol en su bebida

-Mira hip, que, hip decirnos que nos quedemos al margen hip- dijo otro soldado, pero lo dijo de un modo despectivo, tanto que Clarisa pensó por un momento, en levantarse de su asiento y golpearle, pero se contuvo, si lo dejaba inconsciente o lo lastimaba seriamente, no podría sacar información.

Al parecer esos soldados pertenecían a la Orden Oscura o la conocían, según las deducciones de Clarisa al oírles hablar, sus oídos se mantuvieron atentos ante cualquier indicio de pista que pudiera servirle para llegar a la base donde su hermana Miranda Lotto, vivía actualmente mientras trabajaba como exorcista. Según aquellos hombres, la base de los exorcistas se encontraba cerca de las cortas de un acantilado en las montañas superiores de la ciudad, donde el mar podía verse perfectamente chocando contra las rocas.

-Quédese con el cambio-dijo pagando su bebida a la chica-Muchas gracias, por su amabilidad-y tras decir aquello salió del bar.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo Capitulo: Visita familiar **

Avance: Clarisa, comienza la búsqueda de la Orden Oscura, mientras tanto nuestros queridos exorcistas se encuentran preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanda, sin que este lo sepa ¿Será eso bueno? Y por otra parte, un encuentro poco ortodoxo entre Kanda y Clarisa.

N/A: Simplemente diré que Kanda no será pareja de Clarisa y bueno eso es todo, agradecimientos a mi Beta-Reader: Angel of Shadow - por ayudarme a corregir el Fanfic y siempre ser comprensivo conmigo.

PD: Use algunas de tus correcciones e hice una copia de este prologo con todas las correcciones que me diste, las repasare y veré si puedo mejorar por mí misma, eso es todo, muchas gracias Angel of Shadow


End file.
